1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a spa jet and, in particular, to a spa jet which is self rotating and can easily control the flow rate through the spa jet.
2. Background Information
Most spa jets are typically made to be adjustable both in the direction in which the water is discharged and in the rate of flow of the water. However, most techniques have proven to be unsatisfactory to some degree based on the complex mechanisms that have previously been required to produce a spa jet.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,014,372 issued to Thrasher et al discloses a rather complex spa jet that can independently control the speed of rotation and the flow rate. To accomplish this, a brake washer 68 is installed adjacent to the nozzle rotor 50 and a compression spring 70 applies a controllable breaking force to the rotor to control its rotationable speed. This complex mechanism includes a detent arm 72 that is integrally connected to a retainer cage 52. The detent arm 72 engages with a series of concave depressions 76 formed on the inside surface of the sleeve 48 to vary the speed of rotation of the rotor 50. If the detent arm 72 were to break off from the retainer 52, then the bather could easily inadvertently disassemble the entire spa jet assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,508,665 issued to Spinnett discloses a cross bar that is positioned in front of the rotor to intermittently block the fluid exiting the rotor to thereby create a pulsation effect.
It will be appreciated from the foregoing that there is still a need for a spa jet assembly with water driven rotational capability that is built as a one piece assembly and is maintenance free. The present invention meets this requirement and has the advantage that, in one embodiment, the flow rate may still be varied.